se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jacques Chirac/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Jacques Chirac.jpg| TRADITIONAL FRIENDSHIP: French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac (left) welcomes Chinese Vice Premier Deng Xiaoping to Paris on May 12, 1975 (XINHUA) Jacques Chirac - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Visite du président franÇais Jacques Chirac en Chine en mai 1997. China Central Television Hu Jintao - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) shakes hands with French President Jacques Chirac during a welcoming ceremony Hu hosts for Chirac's visit to China, at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing Oct. 9, 2004. People's Daily Online Japón * Ver Akihito - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Toast entre le Président Chirac et l'Empereur Akihito. Photo : Ministère des Affaires étrangères/F. de La Mure Takeo Miki - Sin imagen.jpg| French Prime Minister Jacques Chirac with Japanese prime minister Takeo Miki on a trip to Japan, 1st August 1976 Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (R) receives former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone for a meeting at the Elysee Palace July 12. The meeting, followed by a luncheon was on the occasion of the Franco-Japanese Dialogue Forum held at the Presidential Palace. FRANCE JAPAN Morihiro Hosokawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Visit Of Jacques Chirac In Japan On October 26, 1993 - With the prime minister Morihiro Hosokawa. Jacques Chirac‏ - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| France-Jacques Chirac And Tomiichi Murayama Meet AP Jacques Chirac - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| World leaders attending the Group of Eight (G-8) summit of industrialised nations arrived on Saturday (16/5) at their meeting place - Weston Park, a 5,600 hectare estate that is the ancestral home of the 8th Earl of Bradford. AP Archive Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Francia, Jacques Chirac, y el primer ministro de Japón, Keizo Obuchi, emitieron ayer un comunicado conjunto donde afirman que "la estabilidad de los tipos de cambio entre el euro y el yen es especialmente importante para los mercados de cambios" Jacques Chirac‏ - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| President Clinton, Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori and French President Jacques Chirac share a light moment as they enter a dining room for a working dinner at the G-8 summit meeting in Nago, Okinawa, Japan July 21. AP/Itsuo Inouye Jacques Chirac‏ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Mr. Jacques Chirac japan.kantei.go.jp Jacques Chirac‏ - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Diplomatie : Jacques Chirac a reçu le Premier ministre japonais qui achève une tournée européenne destinée à renforcer les liens de son pays avec l'OTAN (Reuteurs) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Jusuf Habibie - Sin imagen.jpg| LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM: French President Jacques Chirac (L) shakes hands with Indonesian Vice President Bacharuddin Habibie before a bilateral meeting on the sidelines of the second Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) in London 03 April. (Photo credit should read GERARD FOUET/AFP/Getty Images) Abdurrahman Wahid - Sin imagen.jpg| JACQUES CHIRAC WELCOMES ABDURRAHMAN WAHID (Photo by Stéphane Ruet/Sygma via Getty Images) Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (L) and France's President Jacques Chirac shake hands during a bilateral meeting on the last day of two-day Asia Europe Meeting (ASEM), 11 September 2006 at the Helsinki Fair Centre. Asia del Sur India * Ver Indira Gandhi - Jacques Chirac.jpg| India's Ex PM Smt Indira Gandhi welcomed French PM Jacques Chirac and wife in French Embassy in New Delhi. India Congress Flickr Jacques Chirac - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| FRANCE: INDIAN PRIME MINISTER NARASIMHA RAO VISIT AP: Archivo Inder Kumar Gujral - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (L) talks with the then Indian Prime Minister Inder Kumar Gujral in New Delhi, January 25, 1998. (Photo: Reuters) Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee meeting the President of France, Mr. Jacques Chirac during his visit to France in September, 1998. India in France (Embassy of India, Paris - Facebook) Dr. Manmohan Singh - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac will arrive in New Delhi from Bangkok on February 19 on a three-day State visit. Rediff.com Irán * Ver Jacques Chirac - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| Président Mohammad Khatami, Président Jacques Chirac-Palais de l'Élysée Seyyed Mohammad Sadegh Kharrazi Flick Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (L) shakes hands with French President Jacques Chirac (R) on July 2, 1993 in Paris. Jacques Chirac - Shimon Peres.jpg| Former French president Jacques Chirac (right) welcomes Shimon Peres at the Elysee Palace in Paris on April 18, 2005 ©Patrick Kovarik (AFP/File) Ehud Barak - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: ISRAELI PM BARAK VISIT AP Archive Ariel Sharón - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac a accueilli chaleureusement Ariel Sharon. Photo : AFP Ehud Ólmert - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac og Ehud Olmert ræða saman við Elysee höllina eftir fund sinn í dag Reuters Benjamín Netanyahu - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FORMER FRENCH PRESIDENT Jacques Chirac gestures as he talks with Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu before a bilateral meeting over security concerns in Lisbon in 1996. In recent days, Netanyahu sympathizers are looking to the ‘French Law’ whereby a sitting prime minister cannot be investigated for m. (photo credit:REUTERS) Palestina * Ver Jacques Chirac - Yasser Arafat.jpg| France has remained a friend of the Palestinian leader and his cause. AP Jacques Chirac - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| El presidente de la ANP, Mahmud Abbas, ha conseguido el apoyo del presidente de la República de Francia, Jacques Chirac, al Gobierno de unidad nacional palestino. AP Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Chirac et Assad. Liberty Box Bashar al-Assad - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Jacques Chirac et Bachar El Assad Turquía * Ver Jacques Chirac - Süleyman Demirel.jpg| Süleyman Demirel y Jacques Chirac Ahmet Necdet Sezer - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Left to right: President Jacques Chirac of France; President Ahmet Necdet Sezer of Turkey; NATO Secretary General, Jaap de Hoop Scheffer. Photo: NATO Abdullah Gül - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Todo el contenido de www.prensa.com pertenece a Editorial por la democracia S.A. Razón por la cual, el material publicado no se puede reproducir, copiar o transmitir sin previa autorización por escrito de Editorial por la Democracia S.A. Le agradecemos su cooperación y sugerencias a internet@prensa.com y Servicio al Cliente. En caso de necesitar mayor información, llámenos al 323-6400. Jacques Chirac - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Fransa Cumhurbaşkanı Jacques Chirac, Başbakan Erdoğan'a Türkiye'nin AB'ye üye olabileceğini söyledi… AP Fuentes Categoría:Jacques Chirac